Your Room, my Rules
by TitsHonor
Summary: Mr.Michaelis is bored of his life as a teacher with the same students who suck up and try to impress their teachers, but that changes when Ciel Phantomhive, a student who couldn't care less about respecting his seniors or kissing the asses of his teachers, enrolls at the same school Mr.Michaelis works at. What will happen?


_**Chapter 1 - The School**_

A car door slammed shut, echoing only slightly on the quiet grounds of a private school for wealthy young men. He gave a sigh as sapphire orbs looked over the courtyard, the gardens, a larger brick building, and the two smaller brick buildings that housed the students and staff. The main building had many windows and a flat roof, while the lodging buildings had less windows and black shingle tiles on the roofs. There was a pond in front of the entrance to the main building where two jets of water shot up into the air. The young male sighed softly as he looked over the place, which would most likely be his home for the next five years or so. He waved to his parents in the car, watching them drive away only moments later. His fake smile dropped as they disappeared and he glanced towards the school once more. He kicked at the curb and slung his backpack over one shoulder - most of his things should have arrived the day before, so he only had a few things in the bag on his back. He sighed and began to walk towards the main entrance.

He hadn't received a uniform yet, since he had transferred late for the beginning of the school year. Instead, he wore a perfectly white v-neck shirt with a black vest over top and black jeans that hung low on his hips - the black "seat belt" style belt keeping them in place along with black hightop sneakers that had blue laces. He had no idea where to go or even what his classes would be. The petite male decided that trying to find a main office would be a good start...

With another irritated sigh, he pulled open the door to the building and stepped inside. The floors in the lobby were tiled red and gold, probably the school colors or something. The walls were a simple white with a single horizontal stripe of amber in the middle. A small hand reached up and pushed bluish black bangs from his face, almost as if he was frustrated. The school looked nice but so far, he hadn't seen a single student or staff member and he had no idea where he was supposed to go. What a lovely way to start his first day at this school.  
>Mr. Michaelis walked down the hallway, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had been called down to the office to pick up the new student and to show him to his room. The man sighed, his shoes clacking against the hallway floor. Looking back and forth, he noticed how empty it seemed before the first period started. His black jagged locks fell in his face, his long bony hand reached up, placing it behind his ears, his teaching glasses holding the stray strands in place. He was wearing a charcoal button up shirt, and a red tie - his pants were as black as night. His matching red eyes darted down the hallway, the office in his view now, although he saw no student waiting for him. Pushing the door open, irritated, Sebastian asked the secretaries where this Mr. Phantomhive was, they responded with the normal shrug. Swinging around, his tie going with him, he left the office. What a way to begin his first day - in search of the missing new student. Turning the corner, he began to call for the boy, "Mr-" just before they crashed into each other.<br>The new student hadn't been looking where he was going since he was trying to find his way to the office. A yelp escaped him as suddenly someone walked right into him, his chest colliding with that person's ribcage, their bodies pressing completely together... before he fell back onto his ass due to the recoil. He grunted as his rear hit the tiled flooring, his hands breaking his fall a bit but not by much.

Sebastian's chest slammed against the boy's, their bodies connected for a brief second before the force of the collision knocked the small boy down onto his backside. His eyes trailed down and he was just about to offer a hand and apologize just before the boy cursed at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're fucking going?" He lashed out before glancing up at the tall motherfucker who had knocked him onto his ass, glaring at him.

He didn't look at the other's attire, and if he had, it would have clearly identified him as a teacher, rather than a student. Though, based on what he felt when they crashed into each other, there was no way he could be a student - considering he felt like pure muscle as well as the obvious heat he was packing between his legs. He huffed, pursing his lips in a annoyed manner before he moved to stand up, shrugging the shoulder that the backpack strap rested on, before he began to pat his butt, dusting off any possible dirt from his jeans.

"You're fucking lucky I don't have my blade, or I'd rip you a new asshole."

"Excuse me?" he said sternly with a teacher-like tone.

He noticed the boy was thin, but not overly so, with blue-black hair that hung in his face, and an arrogant air about him.

"You must be our new student, Mr. Phantomhive."

The teacher looked not amused at all, as he ripped the boy off of the ground, hauling him to his feet.

"Let's take a trip down to the office, shall we?" His tone was anything but questioning as he yanked the boy forward.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Phantomhive'. My name is Ciel." He snapped at the teacher, grinding his teeth together as he was dragged towards the office. "Let go of me, you fucking pervert!"

Mr. Michaelis could already tell he was rebellious - he was almost thrilled the boy would be attending his class - it would give him something to do, someone to nag at. Smirking, he threw open the office the door, informing the principal what had happened.

Ciel tried yanking his wrist away, unable to since the other male was much stronger than him. He growled in displeasure and unwillingly followed him to the office. He didn't need some dumb teacher's help! He could manage on his own! As the teacher told the principal what had happened, a smirk formed on his face for a brief second and he leaned forward before blurting out. "I'm deeply sorry for having caused a commotion out in the hallways, sir. It's just that when the incident happened, I swear it felt as if my rear was grabbed by someone's wandering hand. I simply lashed out due to my dislike of being touched by others, especially males." He lied smoothly through his teeth, attempting to get out of any punishment that the principal could give him.  
>Originally arrogantly smiling, Mr. Michaelis was now frowning, shaking his head back and forth. "Very funny, Mr. Phantomhive. We don't take sexual harassment lightly. It's best not to joke about it."<p>

Smoothly, the teacher shot him a threatening glance, his wine red eyes narrowing. "I will show him to his dorm, as well as his classes. There's no need to worry about his disruption any longer." He informed the principal, motioning for the student to wait outside, as he wanted to talk to the principal for a bit.

When Sebastian came out, he gripped the boy's ear. "Look here, I will not tolerate you making a fool of me. Your tomfoolery will end now. Are we understood?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he began to drag the boy out of the office - first towards the dining hall and then to his dorms. He was actually looking forward to his classes now, having a student like Mr. Phantomhive would be quite entertaining.  
>Ciel whined softly as he was once again dragged by the teacher, pursing his lips in a pout. "You don't have to be so forceful you know! I'm rather obedient, believe it or not." He muttered the last part under his breath.<p>

The small boy struggled to keep up with the taller man's fast pace, one step for Ciel seemed to be two for the teacher and it was increasingly difficult to simply keep walking when he was practically being dragged.

"Can you fuck off with the fucking fast walking? How the hell do you expect me to keep up when you're walking like that?" He complained to the teacher whose name he still didn't know. "This isn't the Olympics, you can calm down now." He grumbled, trying to stop the other from walking with his own foot, causing himself to literally be dragged on his feet.

The man cocked an eyebrow as they arrived at his dorm room - it was one of the most expensive on the campus. Sighing, he removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes before he returned them to perch on his nose. "Here is your dorm. You have no roommate."

He handed Ciel a copy of his classes, he would be having Mr. Michaelis twice a day for literature and history. Sebastian had a reputation for being an excellent teacher- provided that his students followed his rules.

"Just a tip, Mr. Phantomhive, it is not wise to tell your teacher to 'fuck off'-" the raven haired man used air quotes as he mimicked the student's tone, chuckling as he walked away. "Have a nice day, Ciel." He waved his hand back, his feet smacking against the hallway floor. As much as he wanted to refer to the student as an arrogant asshole, he refrained, perhaps saving it for another day.  
>Ciel snickered a bit, taking the schedule and looking it over briefly as the teacher began to walk away. "Well, if it isn't wise to tell you to fuck off, is it wise to tell you to fuck me?"<p>

He burst out laughing before he quickly darted into his dorm room, shutting and locking the door just in case. He hummed, glancing at his schedule again. History, literature, science and gym. . . Ugh. Why on earth would the school think it was a good idea to put him in an active class? Idiots. Maybe he could just skip it. He shook his head and set his schedule on his desk, looking around the room. The room was basic, but still rather nice. There was a double bed with white sheets and a blue and black comforter covered with grey skulls and matching pillowcases from home. He figured his mother had made his bed for him when they brought his stuff over the day before. A plain desk with a black leather ergonomic chair, a walk in closet, and a big dresser with several drawers and a mirror were also in the room. The wooden floors were a dark brown and the walls a plain white. Boxes and bags were all over the place, containing clothes and other stuff he had wanted from his old room. Ciel had no idea if he was supposed to unpack today or go to his classes. Well, it didn't really matter, he supposed. He already missed a month, what was one more day? Today, he would unpack and go to classes tomorrow.  
>Returning back to his office, Sebastian began a mountain of paperwork. The clock ticked and, before he knew it, two hours had passed. It was time for his literature class - his favorite class to teach. Grabbing his laptop as well as his handbook and teaching binder, he left his office; just now noticing how numb his backside was from sitting so long. The teacher had now forgotten about the morning events, completely pushing them to the back of his mind as he rounded the corner to his classroom.<p>

Opening the door, he already had two students waiting for him - he enjoyed their promptness. They were overachievers though, and a bit too snide. He had been a teacher long enough to notice good students from the bad, cheaters from non-cheaters. It was almost getting boring for him now.

He sighed as he began to write on the board. _'MR. MICHAELIS_' as well as '_I want you to write an introduction of yourself, 1/2 page_'. Then he sat, awaiting, awaiting the bell and for the rest of the students to pile in, hoping - desiring something different this year - that would make teaching more of a challenge. His eyes trailed as students walked in, trying to pick a seat near their friends – they would always get separated due to the seating chart he was scribbling last minute.

The bell rang and class begun.  
>The bluenette had removed his vest and shirt while was unpacking. A small amount of sweat covered his pale skin and caused his bangs to stick to his face a bit. He wet his dry lips as he unpacked yet another box, throwing the empty box into the walk-in closet with the others so it was out of the way. Ciel wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he glanced around his room. He had gotten a few posters up along with a 'gay pride' flag that hung right above his bed. Some unimportant things he had, otherwise known as knick-knacks, were on his desk for now since until he had some shelves set up. A brand new clear glass bong, sat on his dresser for now - along with a pipe, a few packs of smokes, and a couple of grams. He glanced at his drugs of choice on the dresser, realizing that he should have probably put those away. Ciel doubted that he would be allowed to have them at the school if they were to be found. Perhaps he could put them in a container and keep it on the shelf in his closet. Not trying hard to hide them, but also not leaving them in the open sounded like a good idea.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair. "I have a shoe box around here somewhere..." He muttered. A large smile appeared on his face when the next box he opened contained the container he wanted. Ciel emptied out the box and placed the items in it before hiding it where only the box itself was obvious. He snickered as the bell rang and muttered happily to himself. "And the skipping begins…"  
>Sebastian looked up - he was missing a few students- but it was the first day and to be expected. Walking in front of his mahogany desk, he sat on it, long legs crossing over one another as he glanced over the same students that he had been teaching for two years. Nothing new.<p>

Sighing, he began. "Welcome class, my name is on the board, as well as your assignment. Do remember that I _will_ be reading these as a reference. You may begin." Then he slipped off of the desk, and began to walk around the room, heading towards the back. He enjoyed making students sweat, their teacher looming over them as they scribbled some crap about themselves that they thought would be interesting. He almost snorted, they were boring, secretly seeking his attention on paper. He made it to the last desk, dipping his head down, glancing at the paper in front of the students hands.  
>Ciel groaned loudly as he cracked his back, stretching his arms above his head. He had gotten quite a bit unpacked, though his room was a disaster. He had hung up some of his clothes, leaving most in bags and just pushing them into the closet for now. He sighed, checking his phone for the time. Probably jus about twenty minutes or so after the bell rang. He tossed it onto the bed and picked up his shirt, tugging it back on. He should probably go at least get some work or whatever he's supposed to be doing for this class then come back and keep unpacking or maybe take a stroll around the campus. He left his vest off and looked around the room once more, giving a small shake of his head. He had no problem with skipping but maybe he had that tall motherfucker for a teacher in one of his classes. On his schedule, it just said what class it was and what room it was in, along with the time. Although it wouldn't matter if it said what teacher - since the black-haired idiot didn't even bother to say his name. He left his dorm room after checking what room his literature class was supposed to be in and grabbing his phone. He silently hoped that he would be able to find his way back to his room before he set off in a direction, heading back the way he thought he was dragged from. He was still a bit sweaty and pushed his bangs from his forehead again.<br>Sebastian went around collecting the introductions, making slight eye contact with some of the students. By now, the second bell had rung, his class was already almost over – next up would be history. He would repeat the same lesson plan, most likely with the same students. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his eyes, and then he ran his hand through his hair before he replaced them against his nose.

"You did well today, read section one in your books, and then you are free to go." His tone was flat, boring, and nearly monotone. He sat down into his chair, the wheels squeaking under his weight as he shifted forward, his legs opening for a more comfortable position. Glancing at the clock, he saw there was twenty minutes left - he almost groaned, but managed to stifle it. He was still holding onto the hope that Mr. Phantomhive was going to join his class and entertain them all, but he was slightly glad that he hadn't appeared. Dealing with him constantly would be difficult.  
>It didn't take long for Ciel to make his way to the office in order to ask one of the secretaries where his classroom would be. He listened intently as one described what ways he was to take to get to his class and thanked her before he left. He headed down the way he had been directed and stopped outside the correct room. He smirked and opened the door before stepping in.<p>

"I'm here! I'm queer! What's up bitches?" And those were the first words to leave the student as he stepped into the room, before walking in and taking a seat near the back. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and placed his hands behind his head. He read 'MR. MICHAELIS' on the board and snickered slightly at the perfect writing. With a shake of his head, he looked around the room, glancing at the other students and giving a sigh. They didn't seem like very colorful people. Boring~.  
>Sebastian narrowed his eyes as the boy walked in, an arrogant stride about him. The man's mouth fell open when he spoke, his tone playful, and completely uncalled for. " , I see you have finally found my room. Why don't you begin your assignment? It's due before the last bell." He said, checking his wrist watch.<p>

"You have ten minutes." He gave the boy a smirk, tapping the board, as he walked back to the front of his desk, sitting against it in a superior manner. "And Mr. Phantomhive- if you do not finish, you may stay after class." Sebastian enjoyed telling students this - that they had to stay after class to finish, then he could watch them write furiously, sweat pouring down their faces as they panicked. He had never had anyone not finish - it was more of a threat than a promise, honestly.  
>The child glanced at the board and clicked his tongue in annoyance. His smirk fell for a moment before returning. He quickly stood up and walked over to Mr. Michaelis' desk, leaning over a bit over it before speaking in a polite tone. "May I borrow a piece of paper and a pencil please? I'm still unpacking and I haven't found my binders and all that just yet."<p>

His smirk remained even as he spoke, his tone polite as well as carefree. Half a page in 10 minutes? Piece of motherfucking cake. Especially since the topic was on him. He wet his lips before standing upright and placing a hand on his hip, his other moving to gently scratch at his navel through his shirt. Though, if Mr. Michaelis wouldn't provide him with the necessary items he needed then he would simply text it and email it to him. So he supposed it didn't matter regardless. He would get it done, if only to prove to this idiot that he wasn't stupid.  
>Cocking his eyebrow, Mr. Michaelis got up, his arms unfolding from his front, falling to his sides as he dropped behind his desk to the bottom drawer, retrieving a pencil and paper. "Next time, do remember to bring your supplies, ."<p>

He shook his head. Ciel was already testing his patience. The man returned back to his usual position, leaning against his desk, until he began to walk around the room again. "Remember class- you should be reading. Once you are done you may leave." A few students finished and left and eventually it came down to a handful. Curiously, he walked to the back of the classroom, wondering if Ciel was truly working or not – he had taken his eyes off of him for too long to notice. Slowly, his shoes began to click against the classroom floor, as he made his way to Ciel's desk.  
>The bluenette rolled his eyes at the man's words and walked back to his desk. He sat down and set the single piece of looseleaf on the desk and began to write. Instead of brainstorming first like he normally would, he decided to just write what came to mind instead. Pencil meet paper and he zoned out, focusing solely on what he was writing. He took his time, not wanting to rush in the slightly. Each word was written perfectly in cursive and he wrote his nameclass/date across the top of the page, titling it on the second line and having his first sentence appear on the fifth. _'My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I graced the earth with my presence on December 12th, thirteen years prior to now. My mother and father are Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, they are the owners of Funtom Co. – the number one toy company in the world. As soon as I finish school, I will be taking over the company and I guess they'll be relaxing until they die. Oh, and I'm a raging homosexual as well. Don't worry your pretty little head Mr. Michaelis, to this day I remain untouched.'_ He snickered at that and continued to write, not noticing that the teacher was heading his way,_ 'I realized I liked guys about a year ago I guess, I tried kissing a girl and it was disgusting, but when I tried kissing a guy I was like "oh yeah this feels right". Anyways, let's not make this paper just about the fact that I like dicks instead of chicks.' _  
>Sebastian walked behind him, placing a hand on his desk as he leaned over, his eyes trailing to read Ciel's paper. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed his name in the paragraph. "Colorful," he said, and he walked away, avoiding eye contact.<p>

He began to chuckle on his way back to his desk, shaking his head from side to side. Sebastian adjusted his tie as he sat down into his chair, the wheels squeaking underneath him as he rolled forward, grabbing previous introductions and writing 10/10 on them. Then, the bell rang, the ding filling the hallway as students began to file to their next class. His wine-colored eyes glanced to the only student left, Ciel.

His concentration broke as he heard the teacher state that his paper was colorful. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing writing. _'So other then dick, I like to play mind games, such as chess. I don't really enjoy other people's company though, unless they don't piss me off. I enjoy manipulating-_' he paused for a second before erasing that bit, no need to let Mr. Michaelis know that much just yet. _'I enjoy…'_ he chuckled softly, knowing the perfect words to write. _'taking showers. Mainly because of what I do in them. And I don't mean just washing myself unless you count soapy fingers probing a certain area or stroking tender flesh washing. Though I really should stop biting my hand when I'm in there, it's just so hard to keep quiet. Especially for someone like me who's rather vocal.'_ As the bell rang, he glanced up at the teacher when he spoke.

"Are you finished, Mr. Phantomhive?" Sebastian began to smirk, his hands folding together underneath his chin as he looked over his glasses, waiting for an answer. It was the first day and the boy managed to be extremely late, and didn't even finish his assignment.

An arrogant smirk grew across his face when he was asked if he was done. "Actually, I am." He then took time to write the final sentence, _'is that enough information about me Mr. Michaelis?'_ Ciel then got up and walked to the front of the room, setting the paper and piece on the desk in front of him. His smirk hadn't faded yet and he was barely resisting the urge to giggle.

"Bring it here." He ordered, tilting his head to the side. Sebastian was actually going write comments on this one, knowing that the student had put his name in it purposely.  
>Sebastian gave the boy his fake warm smile as he chuckled lightly in amusement. He turned his attention to the paper. After reading it, he was blown away- the boy's arrogance exceeded anything he assumed and more. Shaking his head, he pulled out a red pen, writing various notes along the sides. <em>'Fascinating'<em> that is until he made it to the students… little scene in the shower, where he circled it and put a line through it. _'How inappropriate'_ he wrote. His hand writing was much better than Ciel's. _'Your writing needs work. Consult a tutor.'_ He proceeded to grading the boy's work, giving it a 4/10. Sebastian smirked as handed it back before standing up. He walked to his classroom door, opening it, waiting for his other class to enter. Mr. Michaelis watched as students passed, giving them a small smile, and nodding, moving aside when a student entered.  
>The bluenette read over Mr. Michaelis' comments, raising a brow when he noticed the teacher had crossed out the shower bit. He snickered softly at that. A frown formed on his face when his score and that he needed a tutor. Stupid fucking teacher. He set the paper down on his desk again for the moment before he walked over to his teacher and wrapped his smaller arms around one of his, pressing his body against his arm before looking up at the much taller male.<p>

"If I need a tutor then how about you tutor me?" He smiled politely, "I promise I'll behave." He added as an afterthought as he gently pressed his crotch against the back of the teacher's hand, not enough to notice since his whole torso was against his arm. He smirked and ever-so-slightly pressed his hips forward. He bit down on his lower lip. "I really need to get good grades in my classes Mr. Michaelis."  
>Sebastian rolled his eyes, noticing that his hand was being forced against the student's crotch. "Now, Mr. Phantomhive, this is improper, do let me go." He said, his eyebrow twitching, annoyed as he removed his arm out of the boys grasp. "If you are serious about having me as your tutor, come to my office during office hours." He looked the boy's body, noticing in particular that his eyes were a almost heavenly sky blue.<p>

"During office hours - after class. Are we clear? " he asked, his hands finding their way back into his pockets. The bell sounded again, Mr. Michaelis motioned Ciel to go sit back down, as he went to the board, writing the same introduction assignment, and adding _'tell me where you wish to travel, why, and with who.'_ Then he sat back in his chair, as he looked over his class. It was mostly empty- not many students took his history clas, most taking it online instead.  
>With a huff, he crossed his arms over his chest, giving a small nod of his head when he was asked if he was serious. He watched as the larger male walked back to the board and wrote on it. He sighed, stepping over to Mr. Michaelis' desk. Ciel grabbed the pencil and paper he had written on earlier and took his seat once more. He should have just stayed in his dorm… He pursed his lips and turned the paper over, staring at the blank side. Ciel glared at the paper. He already wrote the first half so he would simply write the traveling part - except he didn't really want to travel anywhere. He was content to stay where he had been raised. Ciel tapped his pencil on the desk as he thought of what to say. He could simply bullshit it but he still needed reasons.<br>As time ticked on, Sebastian found himself staring at his students, more specifically, Ciel, noticing that he would roll his eyes, shifting in his seat slightly. With his legs open, feet crossed at the ankles, he began to look over previous introductions - simply out of boredom. He began to write small notes on the side, remembering to be encouraging, and distant. '_Good plan'_, _'you will go far_', _'wow'_, '_sounds interesting_.'

Then, after the time was up, Mr. Michaelis stood, walking to the front of his class. "Pass your papers forward and find a partner - we are going to do a small group activity." After collecting the papers, he noticed the odd number in the room, with all the students looking back and forth at each other, trying to decide who would be paired with the teacher. "Come now, quickly pair up, you're wasting precious work time." He clapped his hands together loudly.  
>Ciel hadn't written a single word on his paper and he sighed in irritation, folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket. He stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. He hadn't noticed the odd number of students in the class and averted his eyes, looking out the windows and at the scenery outside. He figured someone would simply come over and sit with him when there was nobody else left and that would be his partner. He unfolded his arms and reached up, beginning to play with one of his blue earrings absentmindedly. He had both ears pierced, although you wouldn't be able to tell unless he pushed his longish hair out of his face or behind his ears.<br>Sighing, Sebastian walked to the back of the room. Ciel was the only one without a partner- everyone else had gotten their map, and had began coloring. While he sat in his desk, spinning his earring and daydreaming, Mr. Michaelis walked to his desk, pulling a chair beside it. As he sat down, he snapped his fingers.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I will be your partner. Here is the sheet. Next time, at least make an effort to find a partner instead of staring out the window with a blank look on your face." Sebastian placed the worksheet in front of Ciel, waiting for him to read the directions. They were supposed to color according to the map in the book as well as labeling. "Open your book." He told Ciel, trying to get him to do some sort of work compared to the other students who were well on their way to being done.  
>Ciel flinched in slight surprise as the older male snapped his fingers to get his attention. He turned his head and looked at the teacher, listening to him explain. He nodded and opened the history book.<p>

"What page?" he questioned, glancing at the picture of the map and briefly reading the description. Oh. Coloring. Hooray... He shook his head before lifting his eyes and looking up at Mr. Michaelis, taking in the details of his face up close. Hm. He had really pretty eyes, like a brownish red or a reddish brown, he wasn't sure which it was.  
>Sebastian's hand slid over the desk, grabbing ahold of the book. "Page 12." Licking his thumb, he began to flip through the pages, quickly settling on the correct one. Shifting in the chair, he scooted closer to use the students desk.<p>

"Remember class, you are a group, work together. I don't want to see just one person doing all of the work." After pushing his glasses up, his hand slid down into his pocket - pulling out a fist full of colored pencils. "We color according to area and population- basically copying the one in the book."

He pushed the red pencil towards Ciel, silently telling him to begin with red - the biggest area. Shifting forward, he scanned the room for a brief second, checking to see if his students were working - or just talking. "I want these at the end of class- work diligently." His voice echoed through the room, then he turned his attention to Ciel. "Mr. Phantomhive, that means you as well."  
>The blueish-black haired child rolled his eyes at the teacher and took the colored pencil from him, silently beginning to shade in the place that was supposed to be colored red. He glanced at the teacher. "Well, are you coloring as well or am I doing this alone since I don't have a partner other than you?" He inquired with a small smirk, taking the time to shade properly and not messily as if he was in a hurry. "So, what's your first name Mr. Michaelis?" He questioned curiously, his lips falling into a straight line.<br>Rolling his eyes, Sebastian grabbed the blue colored pencil, silently shading the second largest area as he was bombarded with questions. "Mr. Michaelis will do just fine - also I am helping, see?" His hands pointed down to the paper, showing his poorly colored area. Turning, he scanned the room again, calling out some students by name to make sure that they were working properly. Then he turned his attention back to his partner. "You've taken an awfully long time shading that one area. Might I mention that this is due by the end of this period?" He practically snickered at the blue haired boy, his hand slowly reaching for another color to shade more of the map.  
>"I'm aware." Ciel muttered, disappointed that he wasn't going to be told the teacher's first name. He set down the red and picked up a lime green and slowly began to shade the next area. "So, if I can't know your name, can I know how old you are?" He thought the other looked to be in his mid-twenties, but he decided to mess with him a bit. "Aren't most teachers like forty?" He questioned with a curious tone, focusing on the map and not looking up at Mr. Michaelis. Ciel stretched his legs out underneath the desk before reaching down and absentmindedly adjusting his groin.<br>Lightly chuckling, he spoke. "Age is but a number and that number is no business of yours." He cocked an eyebrow at the focused boy, watching as he shifted in his seat, adjusting himself. Sebastian also felt cramped and stretching his legs, he pushed them forward, accidently smacking knees with the other."

"My apologies-" the teacher moved his knee back a bit, finally picking up another color. It was purple, their map was half finished compared to the other students who half-assed it just to get done. "If you have completed your assignment, place it on my desk and proceed to your lunch."

He gave his students a warm smile, knowing that they loved going early to lunch. He looked at Ciel. "It seems at this pace you will miss lunch completely, Mr. Phantomhive." Sebastian watched as students quickly packed up, letting their paper fall against his desk as they ran out of the room. Soon, laughter filled the halls as his students proceeded to their lunch - which was also his. His stomach growled at the mention of food, but he ignored it leaning forward to his partner - watching him color intently, not wanting to mess up his work. Playfully, he knocked the boys hands with his own, pretending to be reaching for another color.  
>"If age is just a number then you should have no difficulty telling me yours. You know how old I am." Ciel huffed before he gave a roll of his eyes as their knees smacked together and the older male apologized. "If I miss lunch then so be it. Believe it or not, I really hate half-assing my work. Why should I half-ass it, like you, when this actually affects my future?"<p>

Well, not really. Though, just because he was the heir to a million dollar company, it didn't mean he could slack off at school. He felt his eyebrow twitch when Mr. Michaelis knocked his hand a bit and he nearly went outside the line of the region. He set his pencil down and looked at the teacher. "You know what? You can go. I don't need help. I can get this done by myself and I personally prefer to work by myself." He did a shooing motion with his hand, dismissing the teacher. "Go jack off in the bathroom or whatever it is you do with your lunch."  
>Smirking, Sebastian began to speak. "Don't say such a lewd thing in school, Mr. Phantomhive. You don't know what sort of attention you will attract."<p>

Then he grabbed another color, marking against the whole paper sloppily. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "You may go to lunch now. It looks as if you have completed your assignment." He then carefully wrote, 25/26 on his paper, making sure to add a comment about his sloppy work. Then he pushed his chair back, and began to walk towards the front of the room, collecting the other assignments to grade. Usually, he ate in his office, away from the other teachers, but he wanted to screw with Ciel more, so he waited for the boy to leave, wanting to follow him to lunch, if only to observe his actions more. It was quite entertaining to have a student like this.  
>Ciel gave an irritated sigh, but stood up. "Well, I'm still a tight little virgin so it's not like I'm attracting that kind of attention." He smirked slightly and stretched his arms above his head. His shirt rode up, exposing his stomach, the slightly noticeable v he possessed, and the small sliver piercing in his belly button. He leaned back, cracking his back before he groaned softly and lowered his arms, covering up the piercing once more.<p>

"Alright. I'm leaving then." He responded and pushed his messy bangs from his face as he walked towards the door. "How long is the break for lunch?" He questioned, stopping in the doorway and glancing over his shoulder at the teacher. Ciel wondered if he had time to go back to his dorm room and smoke a bowl or two before his next class. He had science next and then he would skip the annoying gym class.  
>With the stack of papers in his hand, he turned his wrist over and glanced at his watch. "You have forty-five minutes for lunch." Sebastian began to walk out the door, heading towards his office to drop off his papers.<p>

He planned to grab lunch in the cafeteria and perhaps read a bit before he was to head back to his apartment. He lived alone, just outside of the school area and within walking distance really. He enjoyed walking on the brisk mornings, hearing the birds chirping, and the whistle of the wind was truly soothing. Snapping back into reality, he nodded at Ciel. "Enjoy your lunch, Mr. Phantomhive." Then his shoes clicked against the hallway, as he walked to his office.  
>Ciel smiled wide at hearing that he had forty-five minutes. Sweet. "Yeah, yeah, I will." He responded with a monotonic tone.<p>

He left the classroom, going in the opposite direction of Mr. Michaelis, as he began to retrace his steps from this morning. He passed by the office and headed towards his dorm room. Ciel quickly went into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He went into his closet and took the shoebox off the shelf before going to the only window in the room. He opened it wide and sat on the bed. He removed his bong from the shoebox and began to pack his first bowl of the day.  
>The teacher called after Ciel, seeing that he had gone the wrong way "Ciel?" But he didn't hear him, he was already scurrying off to somewhere- and whatever it was, he was curious about it. Perhaps he went to his room to grab his wallet? Either way, Sebastian continued to his office, placing his papers in 'to be graded folder'. His stomach growled again as he walked down to the cafeteria, expecting to see Mr. Phantomhive, but he didn't. Frowning, he passed through the line, seeing the usual group of teachers staring at him with wide eyes - it hadn't been that long since he ate in the cafeteria with everyone else - had it? He was about to sit down with them, but he honestly didn't think he could survive the questions that they were going to throw at him, because they weren't normal ones, no, they were teacher-ly questions about strange topics - so he walked past them, heading back to his office. He hated this school and the teachers in it.<br>Lunch was half over and Ciel had lost count of how many hits from his bong he had inhaled and exhaled out his window. He flicked the lighter a final time and inhaled his last hit. He held it for a moment before slowly exhaling the thick smoke out the window. His mouth was now dry, like cotton. He realized that he should probably go get some food now. Having decided what to do next, the bluenette stood up slowly, a large smile on his face and he chuckled when he almost tripped on his way to his closet. Returning the stuff to its place in the shoebox before spraying his body with cologne and leaving his room, with his wallet in his back pocket and his stomach beginning to growling loudly, Ciel began to walk to the cafeteria. 'Wonder what kind of food they serve here?' His stoned mind wondered, imagining all the kinds of food he could eat. Maybe he should skip his other two classes - he doubted that he would be able to get much work done. He was a bit too high to actually focus right now. Ciel snickered. He should get high before he had Mr. Michaelis tomorrow - that would be hilarious.  
>Sebastian made it back to his office, his hands were too full to close the door, so he decided to just leave it open instead. Sighing, he began to eat his lunch, a small meal of horrible cafeteria food, even in a private school tasted like shit. He sighed again and pushed the tray away. There was still a half hour left - maybe he could run home and find something edible. Placing his shoes against his desk and getting into a comfortable position, he leaned back against his chair. He pulled his phone out and checked his messages- none. As he slid it back into his pocket, he heard a noise down the hallway - rather loud, almost as if it was laughter. Although, everyone should be either in class or at lunch - he leaned to the side curiously.<br>Ciel gave a loud laugh as he nearly tripped yet again on his own feet. He was walking too quickly and he felt unstable, tripping a few times. He slowed down, beginning to whistle a tune as he walked calmly down the hall. His stomach felt like an empty pit and he could hear it growling loudly. He was starving. His feet felt kind of heavy and he could feel that the huge school building had been built on straight ground. Ciel snickered and placed a hand on his thin stomach as it growled again. He prayed that this school had pizza or something else that would be just as tasty. He giggled lightly, put his hands together in a silent prayer, and continued on his way. He should almost be near the lobby, which was connected to the cafeteria.  
>Curiously, Mr. Michaelis stepped out his office, slowly walking down the hallways to find the source of the noise. Picking up his pace, his shoes began to click hard against the linoleum floor. With an eyebrow cocked, he came upon the noise or better yet, the person making the laughter.<p>

Ciel's laughter quieted down once he saw the tall, dark, and handsome man that was his teacher for two of his subjects. He snickered softly and continued to whistle, assuming that Mr. Michaelis was going to walk past him. He was surprised when instead of walking by him, the teacher walked right up to him and accused him of being stoned.

"Mr. Phantomhive." he said, walking towards the boy. It was clear to Sebastian that he was not '_well_' but he decided against turning him in. "You are stoned, are you not?"

"Why on _earth_ would I ever- hey!" Ciel started to speak but was cut off when his shirt was roughly grabbed and he was dragged down the hallway. He huffed loudly, listening to his stomach growling as he was dragged who-knows-where. This guy seriously has a problem with dragging me places, he thought to himself, pursing his lips in annoyance. Ciel didn't even have time to register where he was taken before he was ordered to sit, then pushed into a chair before he could even do it himself.

"Sit the hell down," he ordered, now in a rage now that he knew the boy clearly didn't care about his education enough to remain sober. He pushed him down into a chair. "Are you kidding me, Ciel?"

The boy whined. "You seriously need to calm down. My legs actually work, idiot." He snapped at the man, or at least tried, it coming out more calm then he would have liked. "Kidding you? What…?" His stoned mind was confused and it took him a minute to understand what he said, although he couldn't figure out what he meant. Confused, glassy sapphire orbs looked up at the teacher in confusion.  
>Sebastian ignored everything the boy said, as he narrowed his eyes, a rant beginning. "I can see that you are high. I'm not a moron, Ciel." He stepped out from behind his desk, obviously furious with the student now. "I could take you to the school board and have you expelled!" He breathed, his fist smacking against the desk, a loud noise sounding in his small office. His eyes fixed on the student, as his chest rose and fell with every breath, thoughts of expulsion floating in his head.<br>"Do it then. Get me expelled." He smirked at the other, challenging him. He didn't even flinch as the desk was punched. Sapphire orbs were locked with crimson as Ciel slowly stood up. He crawled onto the elder male's desk, getting on his knees in front of his teacher. "Expel me and go back to your boring life as a teacher with a hundred students who are all the same. Expel the one who can give you excitement." He smiled at the teacher, smoothly moving to link his arms behind Mr. Michaelis' neck, gazing into his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want to me if I stay. I won't tell anyone." He promised, a childish smile on his face. "You can even be my first, you can take my virginity if you want it." He offered as if it was nothing, his small hands beginning to rake in the older male's silky black locks.  
>Sighing into the students touch, he grabbed his hand forcing it down, their lips only a shy inch apart ad he began to speak. "I won't expel you." Then he smirked, his hand raking through Ciel's hair slowly, cupping his face. "You have detention, for the rest of the semester." Mr. Michaelis then swiftly flicked the student in the head, hard, before he gave him a superior smile. "So innocent." He shoved Ciel off the desk, forcing him to the floor, as he went and sat back into his chair.<p>

As the teacher raked his hand through his hair, sapphire orbs lidded and he sighed softly in contentment. Though that only lasted for a minute, before he was shoved onto the floor and he grumbled loudly. "Why the fuck would you do that~?" he questioned in a whiney tone. He laid there, unwilling to move as he closed his eyes.

"Sit in that chair, you can have my lunch." Scooting it forward, he began to speak again. "You're not going to class either, I will call and speak with your teachers. It's better if your parents don't stumble upon your little problem."

"I don't want your lunch. I want to go to the cafeteria and get my own…" he muttered, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. "Mr. Michaelis~ my stomach is going to devour itself… go get me food."

He glanced up at the teacher when he stated that he wasn't going to the rest of his classes for the day. "I wasn't gonna go anyway..." he muttered softly.  
>Sebastian sighed, pushing his own hand through his hair as he glanced down at the other. "Go get some cafeteria lunch." Then he glared, "and come right back here. I am not going to have you walking around harassing other students in your 'state' ". The teacher air quoted the word 'state' as he rolled forward in his chair, placing his feet back up to their resting spot. His hands joined the back of his head as he nodded for Ciel to leave and quickly return, hoping he didn't cause a commotion on the way there - or back to his office.<br>"Mmn.. I changed my mind. I don't want to go. I want something sweet to eat. Like chocolate. Get some chocolate for me, Mr. Michaelis." Slowly, he got up and crawled onto the teacher's lap, straddling his hips. His skinny arms wrapped around his neck and he pressed his face into his chest, groaning softly. "Get me chocolate… or cake …" he murmured, latching onto the teacher. He was so comfortable… Ciel could just fall asleep right here. "Mmn… you're warm. . ." He trailed off, closing his eyes again and relaxing on him.  
>His eyebrow twitched as the boy sat on his lap. Slowly, he reached up, grabbing ahold of the back of his shirt as he pulled him up with one hand. Gently, he placed him back onto the floor. "How inappropriate, Mr. Phantomhive," he smirked, reaching to his desk, and pulling open the small lower drawer, he removed a small box of chocolates - half were missing.<p>

"Here, you may indulge in these, I didn't enjoy them- much too sweet for my liking." He handed the sweets to the boy, making sure to '_accidentally_' stroke his hand when he did so. As he watched the boy begin to eat them, he began to speak- a lecture really. "You shouldn't eat sweets all the time you know-"  
>He whined loudly as he was removed from his place on the older male's lap and forced to stand up. He puffed his cheeks out and pursed his lips in a pout before he was given the box of chocolates causing a smile. He opened the box and began to eat the chocolates, putting them one by one in his mouth. He hummed in approval and half-listened to what ever nonsense Mr. Michaelis was speaking.<p>

"If you don't want me to eat sweets all the time then feed me something else." He snickered and popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Push me on my knees and feed me my lunch~" he stated calmly, as if he was talking about the weather, though, he still had a stupid smirk on his face. "I'll swallow everything you have to offer me."  
>Sebastian shook his head, sighing ad he listened to his student. He wished he could get him to realize the age difference. Deciding to play the boy, maybe teach him a lesson, he walked over to his door, locking it and drawing the blinds. Smirking, he swiftly turned around and reached out to grab Ciel by the hair, pulling it down, revealing his neck. Slowly, he bent down, running his other hand down his chest while his lips nearly touched his now visible neck. He breathed hard, letting his breath hit against Ciel's skin, enjoying the way he got goosebumps as his hot breath collided against him. Skillfully, his lips nibbled the boy's ear lobe.<p>

"You couldn't handle me - Ciel." He said, his voice sounding like velvet as he spoke.  
>The bluenette felt his stomach tighten in excitement as the older male walked over to the door, locking the door and shutting the blinds. His sapphire orbs wandered over the teacher's body as he stepped back over to him. He hissed as his hair was yanked back, forcing him to look up at ' face and exposing his pale throat. His eyes lidded as the teacher bent down just a bit and his face lowered to his neck. He held his breath, frozen in place as he felt hot puffs of air hitting his skin as the other male breathed. Goosebumps formed and the little hairs on his neck stood up. A soft moan left him as he felt the teacher's lips nibble at his earlobe. "Ah… mmn..." He shivered visibly and moved to wrap his thin arms around the teacher's neck. His cock had hardened fully due to the rough treatment and his jeans had become rather uncomfortable.<p>

"Don't underestimate me. I'm sure I can handle whatever you're packing down there." He breathed out softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he wet his lips.  
>Sebastian breathed hard against his ear, his hand traveling further down his chest. "You don't know what you're saying, Mr. Phantomhive-"<p>

Sebastian began to pull harder at his hair, tipping him back more- his pale neck fully revealed. His eyes flicked to Ciel's before he bit down- not hard enough to leave marks- but enough to scare him. "I will tell you again." he said pulling away to view the spit he let trickle down his neck. "You couldn't handle me if you wanted to."

He began to chuckle, dropping the blueish locks, watching them fall back into place. "Foolish boy," he taunted, leaving the boy hard and desiring more as he returned to his chair.  
>The teen ground his teeth together when his hair was pulled on a second time, another hiss of pain escaping him. He sighed softly as the pain disappeared and a numbing sensation remained where his hair had been tugged on. One of his small hands moved up to touch his neck. "Did you just…?" He muttered, his nose wrinkling at the wet spot that was now on his neck where he had been bitten. Mr. Michaelis liked to bite? Ciel briefly wondered how kinky the teacher was before he noticed the tall male was no longer in front of him. He turned his head towards where the other was sitting. The words were taunting him and he felt challenged.<p>

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Ciel moved to straddle his hips again. He smirked at the teacher and gently pressed his hips down against Mr. Michaelis', then he leaned down - tucking that inky black hair behind his ear before whispering. "Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm saying. I might be high but I understand what I'm requesting for you to do." He bit his earlobe gently, his hands moving down to his clothed groin, "I want you to fuck me. Stick your dick in me. Take my virginity. Make me scream for you." He cooed lustfully, a smile forming on his face.  
>The teacher began to chuckle. "Are you hard, Ciel?" He asked, his hands skimming his back gently, slowly moving down to his backside, groping gently. "My - what a reaction to such a small amount of affection." He said, almost to himself.<p>

"Of course I'm hard, idiot…" he muttered, a faint blush beginning to form on his cheeks when he felt the teacher's hands move down and grope his ass. His breaths were slightly erratic, his lips parted and his tongue slipped out of his mouth in order to wet them. A soft moan left him and he leaned back into the hands on his backside, hoping he would squeeze him or something. His own smaller hands moved to his groin, clumsily trying to undo his belt.

All logical thoughts had been thrown aside, as the teacher focused his eyes on the other's, almost reading him. Slowly he leaned in, wanting Ciel to close the space between them with a kiss. Then he began to wonder if he had ever kissed anyone - ever took control and placed his tongue inside another's mouth in a passionate kiss. He leaned closer, letting his eyes shut, his hands grabbing the students ass, then skimming back up to the back of his neck as he skillfully began to push their lips towards each others. He felt their bodies inches apart, lips so close to kissing that his bottom lip lightly touched Ciel's - and then the bell rang. Sebastian pulled away, smirking. "Looks like it's time for class, Mr. Phantomhive." he got up, pushing the boy off his lap. "Stoned or not, you're going to class. And I will see you in detention later." He walked to his door, opening it waiting for him to leave.

He noticed Mr. Michaelis was leaning closer to him and he closed his eyes, holding in his breath in anticipation. The slightest pressure was put onto his bottom lip and his mind went blank. Then the bell rang loudly and the heat of his teacher's lip against his own disappeared as if it hadn't even happened in the first place. Just as quickly, he was once again removed from the teacher's lap and forced to stand up. He stared in shock at Mr. Michaelis as he stood and walked over to the door, announcing he was to go to his next class. Like hell he would!

He was high, hard, and was with a teacher who clearly wanted to fuck him. There was absolutely no way he would willingly go to class. His mouth was slightly open in shock before it snapped shut and he shook his head. "No. I'm not going to class so I can sit there for the next hour and a half with a fucking boner. Fuck that." He walked straight up to the teacher and flicked his chin. "If you don't want to fucking take me, fine then. I don't care. I'll go find someone who fucking will."

**this is a story written by me and my friend watchdogsbutler (you can find her on tumblr) leave reviews! we would love to hear feedback about this story! whats going to happen? lololololol only we know! follow and favorite this story so you can read the next chapter~**

**Until next time my lovelies**!


End file.
